Scars
by DPhantom5221
Summary: You will find out why it is called Scars.Danny has chosen a life to be a criminal with Danielle by his side.But what happens when the trio find Danny attacking the Young Justice?Will the team and the trio help Danny to be a hero again? On Hiatus,maybe...SLIGHT CHANGES
1. Neglect and Family

One day,Jazz was in Danny's room talking to him."Danny just tell them.I'm sure they'll understand" "No way Jazz.I'm not telling my 'ghost hunter' parents that I'm half 'ghost" "Pleeeaaasssse" Jazz pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine"

_Downstairs_

"Mom,dad,Danny has something to tell you" Jazz then pushed Danny infront of Maddie and jack."What is it honey?" "Well,um,remember the portal incident?" "Yes sweetie,is it still bothering you?" "It,um, kinda made me half ghost" "Nonesense Danny" Jack said while standing up along with Maddie."No,seriously" Danny then transformed. "Phantom!Wheres our son!"Maddie asked. "I am you son!" "No your not you ectoplasmic freak!" Jack said. "Mod,dad!He's telling you the truth!" Jazz was too shocked about his parent's reaction that he didn't noticed that his dad -no- Jack had shot him,sending him flying towards the wall unconsious.

Danny woke up strapped in a metal table."Jack,shock him again" "You got it Madds"

"Aggggghh!" Danny saw his big sister near the door"Jazz help" He then saw her leave. "Jazz!" Anger,betrayal,neglect was all his emotion right felt like he had a deep scar on his his face, eyes got a brigther greenand broke out off the fired ghost rays everywhere and his parents unconsious by the heard the door open and saw Sam,Tucker,and Jazz."Danny,please calm down" Jazz pleaded. "This is all your fault!" He then went intangible and flew up through the roof.

He was flying east and bumped into a familiar face."Dad?" "Danielle?" "Daddy!" She said and went to hug Danny."I missed you" "I missed you too,did just called me daddy?"

"I snuck in to Vlad's lab,good thing he was not there.I checked my files too see how I was turns out that I was not cloned,but created by 2 DNAs you freaked out and you don't want me too be your daughter?"

"Well,I'm a little freaked out I'm still glad I still had one more person that I can trust" They stopped hugging and Dani saw Danny's scar."Dad,you have a big did this to you and what do you mean 'still had one more person that you cant trust'?" Danny then explained the things that happened a while ,Danielle's stomach started growling and so is Danny's stomach."Looks like were both some hotdogs?" "Sure how?We don't have money" By stealing.I know its a bad thing,but if we continue to be heroes,we'll make friends and they'll betray us" "Ok dad.I'll stay here" Danny nodded and and found a hotdog stand and flew there,invisible.

_Fenton_ Works

"Jazz,what do we do now?" asked Sam

"We find Danny.I say,Happy Harbor?I heard there's heroes there and maybe they can help us"

"Sounds a great idea.I suggest we start packing now'Tucker all nodded pack up.

_With Danny and Dani_

Danny succesfully stole 10 hotdogs and 10 waterbottles and put them in a plastic didn't felt guilt anymore for he has a deep scar.A scar in his heart for betrayal and _neglect_.And got a scar on his face, went from his forehead leftside down to his right two finished eating hotdog and drank water and saved some hotdog in case they get hungry."So dad,now what?"

"Lets go to Happy Harbor.I heard that there are heroes there,and I wanna have some fun" He smile evilly.

Danielle look a little concerned about his father's evil side kicking in.**(Its a good thing that clockwork said that Danny shall never become Dan even though he acts evilly Danny will never become him in this story)**


	2. Arriving and Old Friends

_2 Months Later..._

Jazz,Sam,and Tucker arrived at Happy Harbor and rented a just a normal house with 3 always see the heroes fight but never got a chance to talk to them because they still didn't know what to say.

Danny and Danielle bought a house with the money that house has 2 floors, a kitchen,bathroom,and living living room has black walls,white carpet,and a flat screen t.v on the second floor was Danny and Danielle's 's room has black walls,grey carpet,a wooden bookshelf that includes books about ghost history,white table,black chair,green laptop,a bed with black stands,white matress,green pillows,and a grey blanket,a medium sized window with black 's room has black walls with stars all over them,red carpet,a wooden bookshelf which also includes history of ghost,a bed with white stands,black matress,grey pillows,and green blankets,a medium sized window with white never used his last now wore a black hoodie ,grey jeans,black combat boots,and a black spiked bracelet on his right changed his ghost form, now he wore a black long sleeved shirt,black jeans,white belt with a green skull in the middle,white fingerless gloves,white combat boots,a white cloak with a hoodie with a green gem holding them in place,and his DP emblem was still on his always keeps his hood up in human and sometimes in scar hasn't healed for a certain now wore a black tank top,ripped grey skirt,black combat boots that ened abover her knees, and a white spiked bracelet on her right ghost form has a black ripped shirt ending below her elbow and above her stomach,black jeans,white combat boots ending on top of her knees,and white fingerless gloves but a little longer.

One day,Danny decided to wreck havoc on the streets of Happy Harbor with Danielle by her side but the heroes finally arrived.

"Who are you?" asked Aqualad. "You can call me Phantom" Phantom said. The team was shoked to hear Phantom's echoey voice."Ok then,STOP DESTROYING THE STREETS!" KF(Kid Flash) exlaimed. "Oh yeah,try and stop me" Phantom landed on the ground,hands lit up with ecto energy.

Danny fired a huge ghost rays at the ground and the heroes flew farther walked towards them with hands lit up with green flames,but stopped when three teens rushed infront of the heroes. "Don't go near them" goth girl said pointing a small green and white gun at him. "Hey guys" "Do we know you?" red head asked. Phantom moved his cloak to his side to reveal his three recognized the DP emblem. "Danny!" the three exclaimed. Just then,a girl with black shirt ending above her stomach with ripped sleeves ending below her elbow,black jeans,white combat boots,white hair,white fingerless gloves,and greens eyes suddenly appeared beside

"Daddy,are you gonna fight them too?" She sounded worried.

"Maybe not,for now"

"Daddy!?" They all said.

Phantom groaned."Danielle was not cloned,but created by two DNAs,I think I had enough fun, lets go" "Ok" she turned to the trio and said "Bye guys" And gave them a sad smile then the two disappeared leaving a shocked Young Justice and three sad teens.


	3. Explenations and A Lullaby

Jazz was crying,Sam and Tucker looked sad,the team was awed."Ok.I'm oficailly whelmed" Robin said team got up and approached the 3 teens. "You ok?" Aqualad asked offering a hand to the crying teen."I'm fine" Jazz accepted the help and stood up and wiped her tears."I'm Jazz by the way,this is Sam and Tucker" "How do you know Phantom?" Robin asked. Jazz sighed and answered "He's my little brother" The team had a shocked look on they're faces. "When my parents built a ghost portal,it didn't work so he went in and check it out,he accidentally pressed the ON button while inside which electrocuted him and Ghost DNA mixed with his, so then he became a half ghost and Sam and Tucker was their when it happened,so they helped him control his powers ,he became a hero.I found out that he's a half ghost so I tried to help him on capturing evil ghost.I became worried everytime I see my parents try to shoot him because they still didn't know, I convinced him to tell them, turns out he was neglected by his own parents and tried to experiment on him.I wanted to help,but I can't fight my parents,he saw me left,but only because I needed Sam and Tucker's help and this is all my fault" Jazz started crying again and Sam and Tucker comforted her.

"We'll help you" Aqualad said. "And we also need your small gun,what is it made of?"

Sam looked at her gun,so did Tucker."This is an anti-ghost weapon made to hurt ghost, this is from Jazz's parents,we have more at our house" Sam explained.

"We need to talk to Batman" Robin said. "Maybe he can has an idea, come with us,just don't tell anyone"

The three nodded and followed the superhero team to they're hideout.

_With Danny and Dani_

The two arrived at their house and looked at the wall clock in their living room and says _3:00 pm_ "Well,its time for your nap time Danielle" "But daaad" Danielle whined at her father. "I'm 12.I'm not a kid" Danny chuckled softly. "How about I read you a story" "Can you sing me a song?" "Ok" Danny picked Danielle up in his arms and headed to her room.

_Danielle's Room_

Danny lay Danielle in her bed and began thinking a song to sing to her,he started to sing a song thats relaxing and related to freedom.

**Owl City-Take To The Sky**

Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds this  
Picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
(Take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)

You take to the sky

Danielle fell asleep and Danny went to his room to sleep.

**Ok I give up.I can't think of a song,this is my favorite and I have chosen this cause its relaxing.**


	4. Getting Help and Invitation

_Mt. Justice_

Batman,Black Canary,and Red Tornado were listening to Robin explain on what happened a while ago and why did they brought 3 teens into the cave. "Alright 3 shall stay here to be more team will follow Phantom to see what his up too" Batman said. The team and the 3 went to the living room.

"Dude,this place is awesome!" Tucker commented.

"Yeah,you 3 stay here,we'll go undercover" Robin 3 nodded and the 3 watched t.v while the team get ready for their mission.

_Luthor's office in Happy Harbor_

Luthor was watching the news about a mysterious specter destroying the was revealed that his name was Phantom and he has a contacted the pressed a button and 5 screens appeared infront of his desk.

"Have you found a way to bring Phantom into The Light?" L-2 asked.

"Yes.I will send Chesire and Sportsmaster into his house and send him the seems powerful and make a perfect member to The Light"

" his powerful and evil too" L-7 commented.

The screen shut down and Luthor contacted the Chesire and 2 appeared infront Luthor's desk.

"What is it that you need,Lex?" Cheshire asked.

"I need you 2 to bring 2 persons to join The Light"

"Who are they and where do we find them?" Sportsmaster asked.

"His name is Phantom,and he has a is a tracker" Lex handed Cheshire a small rounded device that is black with a white L in the middle.**(Similar to the Titans Communicator)**

Cheshire took the device and the two set off to find the new member of The Light.

_With the YJ gang_

The team landed on a building looking at a another building from across was a window to Danny's room and another window next to it and there was a sleeping was sitting in his bed,trying to he got up,went to the bookshelf,got a book and sat in his bed.

"What do you thinks his planning anyway?" asked Robin to Aqualad.

"I don't know,lets just keep watching"

"Good plan" KF commented.

Then,there was a knock on Danny's door to reveal Cheshire and team was about to go out and attack but Aqualad put a hand up to stop them. "Do not engage see what they're really planing" The team followed Aqualad's order and sat back to watch and listen.

_With Danny_

Danny got up quickly and lit green energy in both of his hands. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Danny asked angrily to find 2 person broke in to his house.

"Come down.I am Cheshire and this is Sportsmaster. We are here to give you an invitation.

"What _kind _of invitation?"

"An invitation to The wanted you and your daughter to be apart of the group ,you are apart of the group,your daughter will be your lieutenant" Sportsmaster answered Danny's question.

"I have heard The Light are a group of villains.I accept."

"We shall go now" Cheshire said.

"Let me just go get my daughter"

**Oh no! Danny has joined The Light! What will happen next? I am so whelmed right now!**


	5. Horrible News

**I would like to thank Miss Banana Head for making me laugh when I checked the review it made me LOL! I like to say unwords like Robin does.I am so _tense_ on whats going to happen next!**

_With the YJ gang_

We returned quikly to the base when we found out that Danny has joined The reported it to Batman and went to The Hall of Justice to discuss a major we went to the living three teens were watching the news. Kaldur went to Jazz and said "I am sorry your brother has joined The Light.A group of villains" The three looked shocked. "This is all my fault" Jazz Sam stood up and said "How could Danny do that!He's not like Jazz,its not your just need to talk to him" The computer opened up and revealed Batman and said "Team,report to The Hall of Justice and bring Sam,Jazz and Tucker immediatly" We all nodded and went to the Bio three looked awed and we started to fly to our destination.

_With Danny_

When I woke Danielle up,we got into out ghost form and went to follow Cheshire and Sportsmaster to The Light .When reached our destination,we saw six screens. "Welcome,Phantom " Ra's al Ghul said. "We shall begin our plan"Lex started."First,we will you shall capture the founding members of the League which includes Superman,Batman,Flash,and the Young Justice" I nodded and I said "When shall we begin?" " We shall call you when our plan begins" Lex said and handed Phantom a communicator. I nodded and me and Danielle went back to out house to get more sleep.


	6. Lord and Ghost

**I would like to thanks N for giving me the idea of Danny and Klarion bonding!Well,just a little bonding.**

_With Danny and Dani,The Light Base_

"Welcome Phantoms" Klarion greeted the also meow at them. "So your cat really speak and you can understand him?" Danny was too scared to be around villains so she stayed quiet. "Why of course!Teekl here is the smartest cat"

"Okay ,why'd you guys call us here?Do we start the plan now?"

" follow me" He led us to five screens and Lex spoke up. "Phantom,you and Klarion shall start wrecking havoc in the shall turn human and Klarion shall attack Team shall save the girl and Phantom shall trap will send the League that their precious sidekicks are you and Klarion shall attack them shall lock the Kryptonians in a special three of them nodded and started to head out the then spoke up to kill the silence."So Klarion,is your brother really the Lord of Order?"

"Yeah,but being the Lord of Chaos is much more fun!"

"Awesome"

_Happy Harbor,Downtown_

"Okay stay here and ghost form and Klarion will pretend to attack ?" Dani nodded and headed out for the streets looking innocent.

"Lets go Klarion" The two then started wrecking havoc in the streets.

The alarms went of and the team went to the computer to check it video show Danny and Klarion wrecking havoc in the streets. "Team,we need to stop them before anyone could get we are outmatched,Robin contact the League" Aqualad ordered. Then Sam,Tucker and Jazz came in. "Wait!You guys might need out help" Sam said. "Yeah,we have the tech to try and stop Danny" Tucker Aqualad answered "Alright be careful"

_Happy Harbor,Downtown_

The Young Justice including the three teens two stopped attacking and looked at the heroes. " took you guys so long" Danny said.

" is really boring and we decided to kick your butts" Klarion added.

The team started to attack,Klarion was about to attack a girl and the team tried to run after the girl but stopped when a cage suddenly popped heroes were trapped and Danny tied his in ghost ice.

"Hahahaha!You fell for the old trap!" Klarion said.

"Say good night" Danny said and shock them all with his Ghost Stinger and Klarion and Danny started to laugh evilly while Danielle looked scared and concern about the fallen heroes also for Sam,Tucker and Jazz.


	7. Capturing The League

**I would like to thanks N for giving me the idea of Danny and Klarion bonding!Well,just a little bonding.**

_The Light Base,With Danny and Dani_

"You have done well,it is time to contact The League" Lex then pressed a button then a screen appeared showing Flash,Baman,Wonder Woman,Black Canary,Lord of Order,and Superman at The Hall of Justice. "Attention League" Vandal began "You must be wondering where your precious sidekicks are,here they are" He said pointing to a cage filled with Young Justice and three teens,Danny was standing at the side smirking and Danielle hiding behind his back.

"You will not get away with this" Superman said.

"Oh, then come and get them" Klarion said.

_2 Hours Later..._

"Phantom,they are in the woods,get them" Vandal ordered and said persons nodded and headed out in the woods.

They found a ship landing "Stay here Danielle" Danny ordered and Danielle nodded hiding behind a bush.

Then Danny blasted the ship, the fight began.

The heroes got out of the ship and saw Phantom smiling evilly,Superman and Wonder Woman attacked Phantom but he blocked them with a shield and used ecto-rope to tie them and used the Ghost Stinger,Batman throwed several bat-a-rangs but Danny stopped them with his telekinesis,Flash run around Danny to make him dizzy but he just froze his feet and punch him in the stomach, Canary started to scream and Order used his powers but then Danny used his small Ghostly Wail,the heroes were down. "Ok Danielle,you can tie them up" Danielle did at what she was told and tied the heroes with her ecto-rope.


End file.
